


je rends muette la petite voix intérieure qui hurle tout bas. [French Version]

by saphique



Category: The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Movies)
Genre: Being in the closet for too long, Coming Out, Coming to terms with her lesbianism, Divorce, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Cette haine profonde envers moi-même me transforme en trou noir ayant un appétit éternel, voulant à tout prix saccager toute lumière. En refusant toute tentative de bonheur, je rends muette la petite voix intérieure qui hurle tout bas. Ce désir d'aimer les femmes, de me considérer telle que je suis, lesbienne.





	je rends muette la petite voix intérieure qui hurle tout bas. [French Version]

**Author's Note:**

> There surely is a reason why Jean Ainslie is deeply angry all the time. I thought it could be internalized homophobia and self-hatred.

Quelle imbécile que je suis. Humiliée, abandonnée dans le cœur d'un pays trop coloré, trop ancestral, trop éloigné de mes repères.

Assise sur une chaise longue, seule dans un jardin paisible, avec un livre posé sur mes genoux pour donner l'impression que je me distrais, je fais semblant de contempler le paysage floral alors qu'en réalité, je me trouve sur le bord du précipice. Une crise existentielle. Tandis que tous mes compagnons profitent de merveilles de l'Inde, moi j'y pleure le climat, la saleté, la pauvreté. Les pigeons et les cafards.

Ce que je recherche autant, depuis toujours, quand vais-je finalement me décider à me l'accorder? Le refus de ce que mon corps et mon cœur me supplie de faire me rend si amère, tellement malheureuse. Pourquoi repousser le bonheur de la sorte, celui qui réchauffe si facilement le cœur de mon mari et des autres? Ce bonheur que Douglas trouve dans les plus petites choses. Ces choses que j'étouffe, que je semble aimer étouffer. Je suis le saut d'eau froide qui se renverse sur des étincelles que l'on ne désire pas nécessairement éteindre. De manière sournoise, je profite du bonheur des gens pour déconstruire leurs projets, détruire chaque espoir et les émietter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une blessure, un découragement perpétuel.

Cette haine profonde envers moi-même me transforme en trou noir ayant un appétit éternel, voulant à tout prix saccager toute lumière. En refusant toute tentative de bonheur, je rends muette la petite voix intérieure qui hurle tout bas. Ce désir d'aimer les femmes, de me considérer telle que je suis, lesbienne.  

Pourquoi espérer trouver ailleurs, futilement, ce que je ne parviens même pas à m'offrir à moi-même? Oh, quand vais-je donc entrevoir ce cadeau qu'il serait si facile de m'offrir si seulement je me penchais à m'avouer ce que je redoute, mes profondes espérances...

Je m'invente des béguins que je nourris dans la fiction, que j'extériorise à la moins occasion.

Je vis dans le déni, dans l'exagération, dans la dramatisation et surtout dans le confort matériel, ce pansement confortable. Dissimulée derrière la superficialité, je refoule mes penchants. Il s'agit d'un cercle vicieux. Si je n'y mets pas un terme, ce trou noir en moi va finir par m'engloutir intégralement.

Autour de nous, c'est un carnaval de couleur, de tambours festifs, de confettis et de poudre d'épices. C'est ici que je prends ma décision. Le divorce. Cet homme est trop généreux pour se détacher d'une femme aussi malveillante. Douglas doit se douter de l'immense aversion que j'éprouve envers moi-même et il doit vouloir m'épargner un chagrin additionnel.

Jamais mon mari n'aurait eu la force d'admettre que notre union est terminée. Elle avait déjà annoncé sa mort dès le jour de notre mariage.

Nous avons vécu par convenance, par facilité. Incompatibilité de caractère ne serait jamais suffisant pour décrire notre quotidien. Il allume une joie, je crache sur la flamme. Tant qu'il vit son hétérosexualité avec moi, je ne peux imaginer un seul instant pouvoir vivre mon lesbianisme.

Des larmes de libération et de mélancolie atteignent mes yeux pendant que je lui explique que sa gentillesse et son sens de la loyauté l'empêchent d'avouer que tout est fini entre nous. Il le reconnait, et ce simple acquiescement lui brise le cœur, car en réalité, il est une bonne personne. Douglas attend ce moment depuis le début et je lui fais ce cadeau. Je n'éprouve pas la force de m'offrir le cadeau que je désire le plus, pour le moment, ceci va suffire.

Alors je pleure et je souris simultanément, inaccoutumée à formuler la vérité sans l'exagérer. Je me sens sereine et mélancolique, pour la première fois de ma vie. Douglas accepte notre séparation, me souhaite le bonheur, le vrai, et surtout, il me supplie d'être intègre envers moi-même. Connait-il mon secret? Se doutait-il des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais continuellement acerbe envers l'existence?

À bord du vélo-taxi, éveillée par le son des roches qui passent sous les roues et bercée par la respiration fatiguée mon conducteur, j'atteins l'aéroport. Je retourne chez moi, laissant derrière l'ancienne femme que j'étais. Enfin, je suis prête à vivre ma vie, la vraie.


End file.
